number 9
by nolessthan3
Summary: Naruto transfers to a new school. quickly makes friends with the soccer team, but what they dont know is that he is the infamous kyubbi. The best soccer player ever seen! What will happen when they find out?
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

Chapter 1:

Naruto POV:

_Ring! Ring! Ring! BAN_G!

"Ughhh. What time is it? Holy shit! It's 7:45! School starts at 8!"

I ran around my room randomly grabbing clothes off the floor while running to my shower. After about 5 minutes I came out and threw some books and ramen into my bag. I really wanted to be a good student this time. You know, be on time and get good grades. The best grade I ever got was a B- but all I was aiming for was a B so Hah!

After I left my apartment I ran to my new school. Konoha High. It was some rich kids school who only got in through their family's money. Of course I didn't need that because I was awesome at whatever I set my mind to. BELIEVE IT! I ran through the gates just as the last bell rang and they closed. _Phew! Close call there Naruto!_ I looked around trying to find the office….and got lost. So I may not be the brightest crayon in the box! I still have color! Not paying attention to wear I was walking I actually ended up at the office. _Hooray! Score one for Uzumaki Naruto! _I walked inside to get my schedule and met a nice lady called Shizune, and she took me over to see the principle. It was my grandma Tsunade-baa chan.

"Hey, Tsunade-baa chan!" ….I dodged a stapler aimed for my head. Feel the love?

"Shut it brat! I cant believe I run out of sake the day you start school. Ohh~ sake where are you~?"

"Tsunade! Don't say that in front of a student!" Shizune rushed in the room with a….pig?

"Ummm….I'm gonna ignore the pig and give you a gift I got you."

"Hmmm? A gift? Whatcha get me gaki?"

"Tada!" I popped out a jug of sake from my backpack.

"Ohh~ My sweet sake! I love you~ Gaki get to class."

"Okay. Bye Shizune, Tsunade-baa chan!" ….dodge another stapler. I love pissing her off. Now off to class. Looks like math with Kakashi-Sensei. Ughhh! Why did it have to be math?

Sasuke POV:

"Hey did you hear?"

"What?"

"A new student is here. Apparently he has no family at all, so how did he get in thos school?"

"Really? OMG! Do you think he's hot?"

I tuned out the rest of their conversation. The only reason I even listened in the first place is because I need to et every student know that I am in charge here. The rest of the girls conversation was not of interest so I started to think of game plans for the soccer tournament coming up. Being the best player on the time and looking "sexy" to most of the schools population made me a leader relatively fast. Unfortunately for them I was about as straight as a bendy straw. I was drawn out of my thoughts when our sensei walked inside and told us the new student was in our class.

"Hello class. Sorry I'm late, but I got lost on the road of life. Now I'm sure you've all heard but we are having a new student joining our class today. Please come in Uzumaki-san."

He walked in and my jaw dropped. Wait…..no not dropped. Uchihas don't jaw drop. That would be very un-Uchiha like, but anyway back to Uzumaki. He had sun kissed golden hair, tan skin, adorable whisker-like scars on his cheeks and the most amazing azure eyes I had ever seen. He looked like a sex god wearing his uniform like that to. White dress shirt untucked over black pants that hung low on his hips full of rips, showing off his tan skin, chains and a loose tie. I closed my mouth and gulped. He looked HOT! I glanced around the room and noticed that everyone else thought the same thing. _No there not allowed to touch him! He's mine! _Wait did I really just think that? When did I decide he was mine? Oh! He started talking! That voice was perfectly hypnotizing. Light and airy with a little bit of a husky sound. Absolutely perfect.

"Hello! My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I hope to make a lot of friends this year. Please treat me well." He smiled and I was blinded by it's innocent radiance. A silence resounded quickly followed by an 'Awwwww! He's so cute!' or 'Come sit by me.' or 'He's hot. Think he's a virgin?' _(_This was coming from both girls and guys.) _OH FUCK NO! _

"Ok Uzumaki-san. It seems the only empty seat is by Sasuke-kun, so please raise your hand Sasuke."

"Hn." I kept my face of indifference but inside I was dancing screaming '_Hahaha! He is mine now~!'_

He walked over to me all smiles and I noticed something odd. He wasn't wearing any shoes? He was barefoot! Is that even allowed? Whatever he was doing I swear he wanted to tease me by flaunting his figure. Not too feminine but not completely manly. _He would lay sprawled out beneath me struggling for breath whiling moaning my name and- NO! Bad thoughts go away!_

"-llo? Hello?" I snapped out of my thoughts with Naruto waving his hand in my face.

"What is it, dobe?"

"Hmph! I was just introducing myself, teme. I guess you wont want to share your book with me then." He then proceeded to stick out his bottom lip and pout. I couldn't help but want to ravage those lips with my own.

"Hn. Whatever, it's fine. Here." I put the book in between our desks.

"Oh. Thanks teme!" He smiled again and I had to use all of my awesome Uchiha-ness to not jump the blonde right there. As he worked I watched him. _He is so cute. _When he got confused or focused real hard he would stick his tongue out and tip his head to the side. I glanced around the room trying to find something else to focus on, but noticed too many lustful gazes on my blonde. Glaring at them and growling low I scared them off for the moment.

_**RING**_

Naruto POV:

"That's the bell. I'll see you later teme!"

"Hn."

"Naruto~" ….wait….that sounded like KIBA!

"Hey Kiba! Ready to show me to my next class?"

"You bet! Come on, you've got literature next right? With Iruka?"

"Yeah! OH, Guess what? I made a friend!"

"Oh yeah? Who?"

"Him. Sasuke~" I smiled and waved for him to come over.

"Kiba." He nodded an acknowledgement.

"Hey Sasuke. I see you met Naruto." Wait they knew each other?

"Hn."

The conversation continued but I zoned out trying to think of how these to polar opposites knew each other. _Maybe family? No, they look nothing alike. Classes? Clubs? Work? I don't know…._ until I heard them say 'soccer'

"Coming to the club meeting at lunch?"

"Hn."

"Ok. I'll see you there then. We're watching the game between the sound and sand. I'm sure Neji will appreciate it."

"Soccer? You guys in the club?" I asked

"Yeah. Interested? We can talk about later at lunch. For now, we made it to your next class. See ya later Naruto, Sasuke!"

"I guess we have the same class again. So, where do you sit?"

"The back row." I followed Sasuke up to his seat wondering why I thought I recognized him. _Where have I seen him before? I think I would remember a face like his. Dark obsidian eyes, slim figure and amazing scent. Like after a fresh rain in the mountains. Haa~_ After the first 5 minutes of class I zoned out and stared out the window. _Wow. The shy is so blue. Oh look! A butterfly! Fly free~ Ok. I really need to lay off the caffeine…. _

**RING**

I didn't see Sasuke until lunch after that class, but I made a few friends. I met Sakura, Ino and Hinata in biology and became friends really fast. Yes, I know they are all girls. I just find it easier to be friends with them because I actually **like **fashion, music and boys. That's right. I, Naruto Uzumaki, am strictly gay. And not afraid to hide it. Now it is time for lunch.

_Hmmmm….where is that teme? Kiba said they had a soccer meeting and that I could come, but I dont know where to go. Ughhhh! Oh, Wait! Maybe this door! …nope….This one! …..nope… This one! …nope….._

Finally, after checking 12 doors I found the right one. _Finally! _I looked around and saw 8 people in the room. 2 teachers and 6 students. I immediately recognized Sasuke, Kiba and Kakashi-sensei. _That means I'm in the right room! Thank god! _There was a tv in the room showing a soccer game, so I guess that they were watching the game. Everyone's heads turned towards me and I felt a little out of place. I mean I pretty much slammed the door open for no apparent reason…

"Hi guys I finally found you!"

"What do you mean finally? We gave you directions earlier." …..silence

"…you did? Must've forgotten. Hahaha"

Anywayyyy…I started to chill and hang with the guys there while watching the soccer plays. Occasionally I couldn't help but comment on certain moves or plays. Like when a guy tried to get a goal through head butting the ball. The angle was all wrong and bound to fail.

Quick Neji POV:

"The angle is all wrong. He should've passed the ball to #7 and reversed plays between each other." _That's actually right! I would never have thought of that. How does this Naruto person know about soccer? Does he play it? _(Yes Neji is the smart one. He will figure out that Naruto can play soccer.)

Naruto POV:

I was heading home thinking about everyone one I met earlier and about the soccer team. Kiba was there which was awesome. And then there was Sasuke-teme and Kakashi-sensei. Everyone else I didn't know but they looked like they could play a good game.

Lee seemed to be perfect for a forward with his unending energy. Negi would be a midfielder. Shino could be a fullback as well. Kiba always played as a midfielder so I couldn't see him as anything else. Chogi is a great goalkeeper. Shikimaru is a great game strategist and fullback, when he isn't lazy. Finally Sasuke would also be a forward and captain of the team. All in all, perfectly balanced. But it was risky with so few players they wouldn't be able to play if one got hurt….Oh well! I have a game to play with Konohamuru tomorrow so I should focus on that.

Author's Note: In the next chapter Gai will appear and see Naruto OWN the field! Look forward to it and review!


	2. Chapter 2

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

Chapter 2

Naruto POV:

I woke up the next day to a bird pecking my window. I always feed them in the mornings because they are really beautiful to see, and I want them to visit more often. This time it was a blue jay. I left my small home(really it's a shack) to go to the shed were I kept the birdfeed. As soon as I walked back outside all the birds flooded me chirping happily. I called this whole thing a Chidori because it sounded like a thousand chirping birds. Afterwards I went to the park to meet up with Konohamaru. Today I decided to wear black capris with chains and a plain light blue top and the necklace Tsunade gave me. I also grabbed my fox mask for later. At the park I glanced around, but didn't see Konohamaru or his friends. Sitting on the swing I put my mask on and waited. It was a kitsune mask with small slits for my eyes and a maniacal/insane/creepy smile across the bottom. All white, black and orange. Across from me were children playing on the playground and having fun. When I was little I had no friends because I am an orphan and therefore scum…Since I didn't have friends I played with a soccer ball some kid left at the playground. It was my prized possession. The first toy that I ever had. I still have it today. I glanced up again and noticed Konohamaru and his friends walking towards me.

"Hey Kyubbi! Ready to play some soccer?" He waved to me.

"You bet. Prepare to bite the dust!"

"You sure this is him? He doesn't seem to good to me." This must be that Moegi girl I had heard about.

"I promise. He is AWESOME! And he only plays for friends, which I am. But don't ask him to take his mask off….he wont. Now that I think about it I don't even know what he looks like. But that doesn't matter, you'll see."

"Well if you say so….lets play some soccer!"

"Yeah!"

The game began with Konohamaru and his friends teaming up against me. Konohamaru as a lead started to charge towards my goal, but I intercepted and kicked the ball away from him before he could react. I shot forward like a bullet towards the ball and twirled around Moegi to score a goal. Their friend Udon was sneezing and not paying attention, so it was rather easy. Score one for me. We started again with me possessing the ball, and I started kicked it to the left to use it as bait. Moegi ran for the ball supposed destination, but at the last second I reversed my foot and ran forward. Konohamaru charged towards me and we intercepted. He attempted to kick the ball from my feet but I kicked it up in the air and jumped. In the air I did a flip kick and it shot into the goal. We played for a while more, but the result was the same. Soon enough a crowd had gathered. Among them was Gai-sensei but I hadn't noticed yet. Instead I was charging towards their goal again. No one could see, but I was smiling under my mask. I loved the feel of the grass and soccer ball on my bare feet. It just felt so right. We took a water break and people began to ask if they could play to. We all agreed but they had to join Konohamaru's team and not mine. About 9 people were on their team versus just me. Instead of fancy flips and one-on-one battles for the ball, I focused in increasing my speed. The only way I could get a goal and not risk injury was to dodge people. Soon enough I became a blur and could only be seen going from left to right dancing around people who tried to get the ball. It was a great game. After about half an hour later they got tired and we quit playing.

"Nice game, Kyubbi! I guess we couldn't win after all."

"Hehe! Well I had fun. I have business to do so I'll see you guys later ok?"

"Totally! Ja Ne."

I turned around only to find Gai-sensei screaming about the Flames Of Youth. The assistant coach with Kakashi. He was dressed in a green spandex monstrosity with orange leg and arm warmers. I had to shield my eyes from his 'youthful radiance'

"YOUNG ONE! THAT WAS SUCH A YOUTHFULL GAME! PLEASE JOIN OUR YOUTHFULL SOCCER TEAM AT KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL!"

"Ummmm…I'm sorry but I don't play for any team. I only play for friends, no one team. I like the fun, not seriousness."

"BUT OUR TEAM IS THEIR FOR FUN. ESPECIALLY MY PUPIL LEE! I'M SURE YOU WOULD ENJOY IT KYUBBI!"

"No thanks! Bye." I then proceeded to run away as fast as I could, and that looked like I vanished. The last thing I heard was "TRULLY YOUTHFULL SPEED! YOSH, I WILL CONVINCE YOU TO JOIN US!"

_Monday_

It was Monday. Time for school, but I hadn't woken up yet. Unfortunately my alarm clock didn't survive the last hit I gave it. I woke up an hour late and ran around my house trying to get ready. I shoved some ramen into my bag and ran out the door. It took me about 10 minutes to get to school running at my top speed. After I reached the gate I realized it was closed. Glancing around it seemed safe so I simply leaped over it. I bypassed my locker and ran straight to my classroom. Shoving open the door I pretended to pant and breathe harder to make it seem like I was tired from running. Everyone turned to look at my disheveled appearance, and I absentmindedly scratched my head and stuttered an apology. Luckily since I was new the teacher let me off with a warning, so I walked to the back of the classroom to where Sasuke sat and sat down. A little while later I received a note. _Hey. Why are you late? Everything ok? _I looked over to Sasuke to see him staring out the window. I wrote back: _Yeah, everything's cool. Just slept in cause my alarm broke. Did I miss anything? _

_No. You're good. We just went over quadratic equations. _A resounding THUD! was heard throughout the class, from my head hitting the desk.

_Ughh! That sucks! I don't understand that at all! Hey….do you read manga? Like bleach and stuff?_

_Yeah. You do to? That's awesome! One time…_

By the end of class we learned a lot about each other that other people would kill to know. The whole time he and I kept getting more attracted to one another. We were just too compatible. My sunny personality contrasted his aloof one to mellow each other out. We were going to meet up again at lunch in the soccer club room. This time they were going to watch an old game between them and the sound, their arch rivals. Their coach was Kabuto who was kinda creepy, but their principle was worse. I couldn't shake the bad vibe I got from him. He reminded me of a snake, and I swear he was a pedophile. Apparently he's been trying to recruit Sasuke for their team. I got shivers just thinking about what 'special training' he wanted to give Sasuke. That Orochimaru was a creepy creepy man/snake….thing!

After that class I went to my next one with Sakura, Ino and Hinata.

Sakura was a beauty for sure. She was 5'3" with lean muscles from cheerleading. Her hair was bubblegum pink, but wasn't dyed surprisingly. I asked her and she got a rage mark on her head and flipped out saying that it was 'totally natural!' Next to her hair her emerald green eyes stood out under her, slightly-larger-than-normal, forehead. They were very bright and brimmed with happiness. If I had to describe her personality it would be confident, optimistic and strong. Not just mentally, but physically too. Some guy was picking on Hinata and she punched him so hard there was a crater in the wall. I learned it best not to mess around with her. Also, she used to be a Sasuke fan-girl (president of the club!) but that changed when she found her current boyfriend, Sai. I hadn't met him yet but from what I heard, he sounded sly, sarcastic, flirtatious, and apparently he loves art.

Ino was a platinum blonde, also natural. With sharp blue eyes that made it seem like she could read your mind. At the same height as Sakura, her long hair was kept in a ponytail and reached the bottom of her back. I cant imagine the amount of time it took to brush and straighten it! Her and Sakura had been best friends since elementary and only stopped being friends for a rivalry over Sasuke. Once Sakura got a boyfriend though the became friends again. She became a cheerleader for the soccer team. Her only problem was the anorexia…she was convinced that she was fat and needed to diet. She was wrong, but I didn't know what to say to change her mind.

Hinata was rather cute. She had light blue hair cut short (that again was natural! Go figure.) and pale eyes that looked like they were missing pupils. At first I thought she was blind, but it turns out that it was simply a family trait and she could see better than most people could. Shorter than the others at 5'1" she made up for it in being filled out. She had an hourglass shape that she tried to hide with baggy clothes and coats. When ever she talks she stutters and blushes while twiddling her fingers. I don't know why, but it seemed to fit her personality. Unlike most of the female population in the school, she didn't have a Sasuke fan-girl problem. They were simply acquaintances. That was probably why they were friends.

"H-hi Naruto-kun!"

"Hey Hinata-Chan!" She blushed even more.

"Yo, Naruto we heard you were late this morning." (sakura)

"Yeah. I kinda broke my alarm clock and slept in for an hour. Hahaha"

"You are such a baka! What did the sensei say to you?"

"He said it was ok, but not to let it happen again. I had to run to get here though~ I was so tired!" I complained as we reached our desks.

"W-would y-you like some water, N-Naruto-kun?"

"Sure, thanks Hinata!" I smiled...and she fainted…Don't worry! She woke up after10 seconds and ran to get some water.

"So how was everyone's weekends?" (Hinata gave me some water)

"Mine was awesome! Sai and I went to the park and he painted the sunset for me. And we went to dinner at Choji's family's restaurant. It was so good and-"

"Ewww! Choji is so gross. He needs to diet like me." Ino cut in.

"For the last time Ino….YOU ARENT FAT!" I exploded.

"Its ok. I know I am. You don't have to lie. Otherwise Sasuke would love me."

"Ummmm. Ino? I have a theory on that. I think Sasuke is gay."

…silence….

"WHAT! You gotta be kidding me right? There is no way he's gay. I mean he hasn't even shown any interest in guys."

"Ino is r-right S-s-sakura. That wouldn't make any s-sense."

"Well he hasn't shown any interest in girl either! I mean there is no way a straight single guy has awesome fashion sense, tries to look nice and is just that cool! And you both know it."

"No! He isn't! My Sasuke-kun loves me. I know he does. He's just afraid to show it."

"G-girls calm down." The amount of killing intent made even me stutter.

"Only as soon as Forehead/Ino-pig admits she's wrong!" Their simultaneous answer only made them glare more. Luckily before anything happened the sensei walked in and started class. All through class I thought about Sakura's comment. _Could it be true? Do I have a chance? Guess I'll have to find out. But first the prank with Kiba. Mwahahaha!_

Author's note: Sorry this was so short! I bet you all wanna know what the prank is. Well I'm not gonna say. Mwahahaha! I'm evil. Please review and thanks for the reviews if you already made some. XD Prank time Yayyyy!

P.S. I need ideas to make Naruto and Sasuke closer


	3. Chapter 3

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

Chapter 3

Naruto POV:

The walk to the soccer room was a little unnerving. Sakura's words kept ringing in my head over and over again. _Could I really have a chance with him? They all agreed that he never dated anyone before, and didn't show interest to anyone before. Does that mean he likes me? I mean he does talk to me. Probably not, he's too much of a sex god to want to date me. _I deflated after thinking that. I reached the soccer club's door, sighed, and opened it with a smile on my face. I met a bunch of angry, purple faces from the soccer team.

"What. The. Hell."

"Is something wrong Sasuke?" I asked with fake innocence. Meanwhile Kiba was rolling on the floor with laughter.

"I know what you and Kiba did dobe. Why?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about Sasuke."

"Uzumaki, we have to take our uniforms to the cleaners, put calamine lotion on 5 times a day, and deal with being purple for I-don't-know-how-long! On top of that our game on Sunday was cancelled with the other team laughing in our faces. That was not meant to be our fate. I believe you owe us an explanation!"

Neji's voice continued to rise throughout his speech and then….I bust out laughing! I joined Kiba on the floor laughing and crying from laughing so hard. I couldn't stop if I tried. I mean, come on! Can you imagine a purple Sasuke or Neji in bright neon pink/green uniforms trying not to itch themselves, and trying to be intimidating. Now their faces were turning a little red from embarrassment as well which just made us laugh harder. Finally after we calmed down Shikamaru asked us the obvious.

"Naruto, did you and Kiba really cause this?"

Kiba and I stopped giggling to put our fingertips together in a mad scientist way to respond (at the same time) "Maybe~ Hahaha!"

"Sigh~ how'd you do this. So troublesome…"

"Well it was pretty easy…" I started

Flashback: Sunday at the school gates (Early morning)

_C'mon~ Kiba was supposed to be here by now. He better not have chickened out on me._

"Yo, Naruto!"

"Kiba! I was starting to think you chickened out."

"Have you so little faith in me?" He put his hand over his chest in fake pain.

"Hahaha! Did you bring your supplies?"

"Yeah. Blue, pink, green and yellow dye. And itching powder."

"Awesome! I got mine too. Waterproof purple dye and a lock picking kit."

"Great. Can you get us in?"

"Got it covered. My time in the rougher part of the nationhood taught me many…ahem…useful things."

I picked the lock, grabbed my bag and ran inside with Kiba. We made our way to the soccer club's room and I got us inside again. I closed the door and took a quick glance around the room. I grabbed the uniforms while Kiba snuck over to the janitors closet to get a few buckets of water. He came back singing the song from mission impossible and I joined in as well. We mixed the different dyes in each of the 4 buckets. Once that was done we settled on who's uniform would be what color.

Blue-Choji Pink-Sasuke, Shikamaru Green-Neji Yellow-Lee, Shino

While the uniforms dried we washed the buckets and put them back. Once they were dried it was time for the itching powder. _Heehee~ I cant wait to see them on the field with this stuff working. _With the powder on we put the uniforms back in the lockers and went towards the showers. On the way there we ninja rolled under tables and leaped over chairs because we are awesome! (Author: totally recommend being a ninja! XD) Kiba unscrewed the nozzles while I grabbed the tub of waterproof dye. I placed a bunch inside each nozzle and we screwed them back on. Kiba and I were stifling our giggles when we grabbed our stuff and left. Now all that was left was to wait and see the results.

Flashback end

After we retold our story Kiba and I were rolling on the ground from laughter again. It's hard to keep a straight face when the entire soccer team was purple and made fools of themselves on the fields.

"Kiba, Kiba! I got it now. The school headlines: **The arrogant and highly sophisticated soccer team has been replaced by purple martians intent on making a fool of themselves on the field. Seen itching themselves, have they no decency? How will the school cope with these new beings? Are they lost forever?**"

"Hahaha! Nice Naruto!" I did a mock bow towards everyone. "Thank-you, Thank-you"

"Look do-" Sasuke started but was interrupted

"MY YOUTHFUL TEAM, I HAVE AMAZING NEWS!" of course it would be Gai "I FOUND A POTENTIAL PLAYER TO JOIN OUR TEAM!"

"look. We were in the middle of something before you interrupted us so maybe la-"

"HIS NAME IS KYUBBI AND CAN TRULY PLAY WITH YOUTH! I SAW HIM PLAYING AT THE PARK ON SATURDAY WITH FRIENDS. A TRULY YOUTHFUL MATCH!"

"REALLY GAI-SENSEI? IS HE A TRUE RIVAL FOR ME?"

"YES LEE!"

"GAI-SEINSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"Okay~ moving on from the sunset background….who is this person you were talking about?"

"I DO NOT KNOW NARUTO! I ONLY SAW HIM ONCE, BUT I KNOW HE GOES TO THIS SCHOOL. HIS FRIENDS TOLD ME THAT!"

_Stupid Konohamaru! Cant trust them with anything. Now I have to be extra careful._

"What kind of plays did he use in the game?"

"IT SEEMED TO HAVE VARIED DEPENDING UPON THE OPPOSING TEAMS POSSITIONING. HIS ANALYZATION SKILLLS WERE LIKE YOURS SHIKAMARU."

"Hmmm. Troublesome. Can we see him play?"

"I DO NOT KNOW WHEN THE NEXT MATCH WILL BE, BUT I AM SURE HIS FRIENDS WILL TELL ME. THEY ARE CALLED KONOHAMARU, MOEGI AND UDON."

"I know those kids. Gaara told me that his brother was messing around with them before Sasuke showed up. Apparently right before that a masked person appeared and grabbed Konohamaru before Kankuro could react."

"Oh. I remember that Neji. They probably still hang out at the same park too. We'll have to find them sometime. We have to few players right now. We could use more players for the team." _Good analysis Sasuke. OH Crap! That's where I know him!_

"EXATCLY SASUKE. YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH BURN BRIGHT."

_I guess it's time to intervene. Time for damage control. Plus I'll spend time with Sasuke._

"Well~ That's great and all, but do you guys want to hang out after school today. I know this awesome arcade we can got to. It's called The Monument and I hear it's pretty cool."

"Hell to the YES! I am so~ going."

"Cool, Kiba. And you guys."

There was a collective 'sure' so we planned where to meet. It was the school gates at 2:30

The bell rang and I walked to my next class happy to have some friends to hang out with later.

Sasuke POV:

_Who could Gai be talking about? I barely remember that person from before with the mask. All I remember was a fox mask. Either way, if this person really is that good then they'll have to join the team. I must got to the finals before I graduate, or I wont get into Notre Dame. I guess I'll bring in some contacts for this 'mission' as Kiba and Naruto call it. Ahhh~ Naruto. We're going to the arcade today. This is perfect for me to get to know him. _

**Time skip: 2:35**

Narrator POV:

It was sunny outside so Naruto was glad that he didn't have to go to the arcade in the rain. Not having a car was a huge downside with work and school, but he managed. Currently he was waiting for his new friends by the school gates. There was one person who was specifically on his mind though. A one Sasuke Uchiha. Not only did he have a crush on him, but Sasuke was unintentionally looking for him. That was the problem though. Naruto didn't want anyone to now he was Kyubbi. He didn't want to be followed around or pressured by anything from soccer, so he only played with friends. That brought up another problem. What if Sasuke wanted him to play soccer? What would he do then?

Naruto POV:

"Sigh~" I kept running in circles with these thought in my brain

"Yo, Naruto!" I looked over and saw the whole soccer team walking towards me. They really did make an entrance. Everyone moved out of the way for them and practically bowed to them.. The wind was gently blowing just enough to ruffle their hair and blow cherry blossoms around. The walked with grace and purpose and I couldn't help but get a little turned on. From soccer they had nice lean muscular bodies and looked damn sexy. With all of them together and with their own looks and attitudes it reminded me of a host club. But I couldn't help but feel a little disturbed with how the students treated them. That usually meant one thing…fear. And I don't like that.

"Hey guys. Ready to go?"

"Totally." Kiba said

"So…I noticed that all the students seem to bow down to you guys."

"Yea, but it's so annoying. They do that on their own." I was glad Sasuke said that but…

Neji snorted "They know it is their destiny to serve under us." A sudden chill was in the air and everyone turned to me. My eyes were probably starting to turn red right now

"…no one deserves to be seen as trash. No one. You should remember that."

Kiba noticed what was going on and cut in. "Naruto calm down. You aren't alone anymore. It's all okay." He said with a calm voice

"Thanks Kiba." The air instantly warmed again. "Now ready to go?"

"Yes. *munch munch*"

"Cool. Race you there!"

"Wait. What do you mean? We aren't walking. We're driving."

"Wuh? You have cars?"

"Yeah. They're over there." He pointed behind me. I saw Ferraris and corvettes. Those are rich people cars. Who did I become friends with?

"You can ride with me dobe. Come on."

"The ride to the arcade was quiet, but soon enough we reached our destination. Once we were inside I started dragging people around the entire place until we reached the best, most fun, amazing, incredible Dance Dance Revolution! This was MY game. I dragged Sasuke with me and selected our song. It was 'A little Bit of Ecstasy' an I rocked it. Surprisingly Sasuke was pretty good to. I used the balancing bar to do the splits and slide around a bit. I swayed my hips to the beat and soon enough a crowd had gathered. So far I hadn't missed a note. I was winning by a long shot because Sasuke had stopped dancing to watch me. See him just standing there I made a move and started to grind on him. I was having the time of my life, and everyone could tell from my million watt smile. By the time the song ended I had Sasuke grinding back and a large crowd that was whistling or 'wooting' for me. I couldn't help but blush.

"That was great Naruto. Where'd you learn to dance like that?"

"I just like dancing. That's all." I scratched the back of my head sheepishly.

We played a few more games for awhile, however soon enough the day ended and I had to go home, so I said my good byes and walked home. Once I was there I laid down and fell asleep with a smile on my face.


	4. Chapter 4

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

Chapter 4

Sasuke POV:

Driving home was pleasant. Thoughts of earlier that day played across in my mind, and I enjoyed it. The arcade was actually pretty fun. Only because Naruto was there though. It was cute how he would get so exited over a few games. The only problem was trying not to jump the blonde right then and there.

Flashback:

"_C'mon Sasuke!" Naruto was pulling on my arm. "Let's play the game with the zombies."_

"_Ahhhh! Die zombie! Die! Mwahaha-NOOO~" I glance over and see him standing there with a pout on his lips and his brows furrowed, still pointing the gun at the screen in a childish manner. So….fucking…..cute…_

"_Sasuke~ I died. How come you're still alive?"_

"_Because I'm not a dobe."_

"_Hmph!" He turned his head to the side and crossed his arms. "stupid zombies…" _

"_Heh. C'mon. What game do you want to play next?"_

"_Oh! Lets play that one!" He ran off, the previous insult forgotten._

_Flashback end_

I paused at a red light and thought about the last game we played. The Dance Dance Revolution one. Now THAT made the whole day worth it. Not only is the game awesome, but my dance partner was too. _Where the hell had he learned to sway his hips like that? _Indeed it was nice to watch, but the grinding was by far the best. It actually surprised Sasuke that Naruto would do that in public. He was just glad it happened and that Naruto didn't notice his 'problem' at the time. The light turned green and he continued hi drive home. However during the game quite a few admirers were spotted forming a crowd. A few could be classified as Class A Pervert Alerts. I made sure to glare at every one of them, so as to not get any ideas.

The minute I pulled in the driveway and stepped out of my car I was harassed. By who? My brother…. (Be warned: This Itachi will be childish all the time, but in the bedroom and when something really bad/serious happens)

"Sasuke! You're back. I missed you~" He ran at me with a flower background and arms outstretched. I planted my foot in his face before he could hug me. I shuddered.

"Hey Nii-san. I'm back." He was lying on the ground sobbing. His entire happy bubble popped…..by my foot…. I just walked inside. It happened everyday. Inside Kaa-san was cooking a snack, and Otou-sama was reading. I stopped to watch Kaa-san for a bit and heard her humming some tune she knew. It was a nice sight. You'd think it was the perfect couple. The strict father and gentle mother who could always melt their father's heart. Sometimes the family was annoying or overbearing, but I love them all the same. It's just hard to show it. Continuing on to my room I sat down at my desk with my laptop. Not even 30 seconds later did Itachi barge in screaming something that included 'cant believe' 'fish' 'banana peel' and 'together'

I rubbed my head, feeling a headache forming.

"Nii-san slow down. What happened?"

"Huff! I SAID that I met a fish guy today. He had blue skin and gills! GILLS! That isn't human. And he was, like, totally hitting on Deidra! He was like-"

"Whoa! You didn't kill him did you?" I knew how possessive/scary Itachi could be.

"No, but I did beat the crap out of him." suddenly a dark aura entered the room with Itachi cackling evilly. "He will forever be my victim."

"Ummmm. What about the banana peel?"

"Oh! Anyways, after fish guy was taken care of, Dei-chan and I were walking and he slipped on a banana peel. He totally did it anime style too! Hahaha! I don't even know where it came from. He got a cut, so we decided that we would use a 'special' healing method for him. And he's coming over tonight so that I can check to see if it healed."

As those words were uttered a loud voice broke through the house. "Itachi-kun~"

"Dei-Dei!"

And Itachi ran out of my room. Again, this is a regular occurrence so I was already adapted to this kind of stuff. I went back to my laptop and checked my emails. Nothing too important, just some videos from Kiba and a confirmation for our next major soccer match. One that would send us to state championship. Cool. I sent a reply to our coach confirming it to be about 2 weeks from now. Hopefully everyone would be ready for that. _Maybe even a few new members_?

It was then that I remembered what Gai-sensei told us that day. _Kyubbi, huh? Wonder who that is._ I decided to try and research him on the web. Maybe someone recorded a game or knew who he was. After about 10 minutes I came across a cite which seemed reliable. It was a cite for 'finding talented individuals in the area of soccer' Kyubbi was listed and I clicked on the name. The page loaded with whatever information the cite could find. But before I could read it I was interrupted.

"THUMP" I blinked and looked at my wall_. 'THUMP'?_

"Fuck me harder Itachi-sama~"

"THUMP THUMP THUMP"

….OH….MY…..GOD…

I glanced back to my laptop and started reading.

Kyubbi:

An enigmatic teen see often in parks around Konoha. To identify as Kyubbi a grinning fox mask is always worn when he is playing soccer. It never has been seen off, however his hair is visible. He has short blonde hair that is very bright and stands at about 5'8". His age has been guessed to be 16-17, and in high school. His game play varies in styles. At times he can be brash and simply charge, and other times he has been seen moving extremely fast and gracefully through the field. Witnesses say that his image will blur into a yellow flash. Along with that he always plays alone without a team. Even with this handicap he has not lost a game on record. He does have an odd quark, though, whenever he was seen on (and off) the field he never has shoes on. This is all that is known on Kyubbi. If anyone knows more then please contact this cite.

Finishing the paragraph I leaned back in my chair and breathed in deeply. Not much information was known on this guy, but I was feeling uneasy. So Kyubbi was his age, had blonde hair, didn't wear shoes and has never lost a game. 3 of those things matched someone he knew. Someone who just transferred to his school, and someone that was friends with the soccer team. _Could the dobe be Kyubbi? It's not like blonde hair is a common color in Japan. Him and Deidra are the only guys that have it, that I've seen. But the dobe? My dobe? _Deciding to question him tomorrow I went to my bed and laid down to go to sleep. However….

"THUMP!"

"OMG! YES!"

"Oh, Come On! Cant you guys give it a rest!" I covered my face in my pillow.


	5. Chapter 5

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

Chapter 5

Naruto POV:

It was first period and I was still on the high from yesterday. No, not from drugs. From the arcade and fun I had. It wasn't even the games that made it that way. It was Sasuke. We had so much fun spending time together, and flirting. Yes I knew he was flirting at times and I was too. It was nice to know that I wasn't the only one who had a crush. I think the boldest thing I did yesterday was the grinding and that was great. He wasn't disgusted or anything! Perfect. To tell the truth, I was thinking about all the way home. He walked into the classroom and I gave him a smile and wave. He returned the wave. I guess smiling was too un-Uchiha like for his image.

"Hi Sasuke! What's up?"

"Hn. Nothing."

"Oh really?" I scooted closer so that our arms were touching. "I had so~ much fun yesterday."

"Oh really? I did too. You're an amazing dancer."

"Thanks~" I scooted away and took out my notebook for class.

"…hey can I ask you a question?"

"Haha! You just did."

"Alright, I'll ask a different one."

"Ok."

"Are you Kyubbi?" I froze. _Crap! How does he know that? This is a BIG problem!_

"Kyubbi? What's that?"

He narrowed his eyes, but I kept up my act. "You don't know?"

"No? I don't think so. Is it something important?"

"He's the person Gai told us about yesterday."

"Oh! That's right. Sorry, but I don't know him. Why would you think I was him?"_ please buy it! Please buy it!_

"Hn. Just wondering." _Thank you Kami!_

"Alright class sit down and shut up."

Class after that went smoothly, but I was constantly on edge. _How had he discovered me? I made sure not to play soccer until this thing blows over. How? This so not good! The others don't know, do they?_

The bell rang and I walked away, as quickly as I could without being suspicious. It was not easy to do, because Sasuke seemed adamant on following. _Probably trying to figure out if I was telling the truth. _When I got to my next class I smiled and greeted everyone, pretending not to notice him staring and walking towards me. Thankfully Ino saved me. And by that I mean she glommped onto Sasuke and dragged toward her seat asking why he was there. I saw the disgusted and annoyed look on his face. _Sorry_ _Sasuke! I don't know what I'd do in that situation. _He escaped by saying he had to get to his own class before the bell rang.

Sighing, I sat at my desk. I could care less about this class, but I still needed to pass so I took out my book and flipped to page 30. I looked at the page, but my mind was elsewhere._ Ok. So Sasuke thought I was Kyubbi, which I am but that's not the point. I cant let them find out who I really am. IF that happened I'd probably be forced into the soccer team. Ugh! I don't want to play for that. Just fun and for the sport itself. If I quit playing as Kyubbi now, though, it would seem suspicious. Hmmmm…..What should I do?_

While I was thinking I didn't notice Sakura staring at me. Her mind was thinking of ways to get me and Sasuke together. As soon as she saw us together she totally became a SASUNARU fan girl. I'm just glad she doesn't broadcast it and annoy me. I didn't even know she was one yet.

Inside Sakura's Mind:

Sasuke and Naruto were standing in line for a very high/scary rollercoaster.

"Sasuke, I'm scared."

"There is nothing to be scared about I'm right here. Only think of me. Ok?"

"But-"

"Chu!" They kissed. What started off as a simple kiss became a hardcore one with tongue involved. Both men were gasping for breath when it ended.

_Mwahahahaha! Yes. SasuNaru forever! _-Sakura thoughts

Outside of her mind:

Sakura had gotten a nosebleed and was being sent to the nurses office. _I hope she's ok. How did she even get a nosebleed._ _I should go check on her later._

Lunch came way to quickly in my opinion. I didn't want to deal with the soccer team unknowingly searching for me. _Maybe I should skip? No, that would be mean._ Sighing, I sulked to the club room. Strangely I didn't hear the usual yelling and chaos from something Kiba had done. It was utterly silent. _Weird._ Smiling, I opened the door.

"Hey guys!"

….silence…. There was no one in the room. None of the lights were on and I was all alone in the hallway. The bell had rung about 2 minutes ago. I stood in the doorway trying to see into the room, but the more I tried the more nervous I got. Not many people knew this, but I was scared of ghosts. Not the hide behind someone during a movie. No, more like someone who faints from one. So, naturally, I started shaking and sweating from the scariness of the room. The rumor I heard earlier wasn't helping either….

Flashback: after Sakura left the nurse's office

I was innocently sucking on a lollipop (raspberry flavor) and staring out a window, when Sakura walked over. At first I didn't notice her and continued daydreaming, but when she said my name I snapped out of it.

"Hey Naruto! I'm back."

"Sakura-chan! Feeling better?"

"Yeah. The nurse let me go. Oh! Before I forget, did you hear about the new rumor?"

"No. What's going on?" I asked excitedly.

"Apparently there's a ghost inside the school."

I turned pale and felt sick. "Really?

Sakura didn't seem to notice and sat on my desk and continued talking. "Yeah. I heard about it from some freshman. It's the ghost of a student that committed suicide last year. Apparently one of freshman was attacked and hospitalized. They said it was a ghost because no one else was with them, and it talked to them. It said 'Leave this place. It is mine.' OMG! I would have been so scared. And then the weird part was that-"

"Stop, stop! No more!" My hands were covering my ears and I was shaking my head wildly.

"Sorry Naruto-kun. I didn't know you would be scared." she clapped her hands together and apologized.

Flashback End

Ok. I was seriously freaking out right now. I tried convincing myself to not be afraid. _There isn't any ghost! There isn't any ghost! Is there? _As if to answer my question, shuffling sounds were coming from the room. Followed by a voice.

"Leave. Leave. Leave. This is my room! Rawwwwrrrrrrr!" And a white thing popped up in front of my face. It only took me about .02 seconds to pause, then bolt out of the room, waving my hands in the air, screaming.

"NOOOOOO! SASUKE-TEMEEEEEE! SAVE MEEEEEEEEE!"

Meanwhile: with Sasuke

The soccer team was currently outside at the playing field. Everyone was stretching and warming-up for their practice. Strangely Naruto hadn't shown up yet. Sasuke looked towards the school to see if he saw the familiar blonde hair of his dobe. Unfortunately he didn't see him. It worried him. Where is he? _Could he be hurt? _Mulling over where he could be, Sasuke was interrupted from his thoughts.

"Hey Sasuke. Where's Naruto?" -Shino

Glancing up. "I don't know. I told Sakura to tell him we would be here, but I don't know."

"Hmm. Strange. Should we go looking for him?"

"…No. We should practice, and look for him later. After all we have to beat a lot of decent teams this year."

"Sasuke is correct. We cannot offend destiny by wasting practice time." (-_-) -Neji

"Whatever Neji. Lets just start our game!" -Kiba

And so everyone got into their starting positions. The coaches weren't watching the game this time because they had a staff meeting to attend. As Sasuke stared at the ball, and planned his plays, the team was interrupted by a loud scream.

"-EEEEEEEE! OOF!"

Naruto had sprinted outside and onto the field. Once he was close enough he jumped/lunged at Sasuke and grabbed onto his head crying his eyes out. Sasuke was shocked. _Naruto! What the hell?_ They both fell to the ground in a mess of limbs and dirt. The soccer team got over their shock and walked over to the two. Naruto was sobbing about something and Sasuke was in a daze. They could see his eyes swirling. That must've hurt. Listening to the blonde's babbling occasionally they could understand what Naruto was saying, but it didn't make sense.

"T-There was…..scared…..alone…..didn't kn-…..where…..WAHHHH!"

And he started crying again. Finally Sasuke asked what was on everyone's minds. "Naruto! Calm down. Tell us what happened."

Composing himself, Naruto started to speak clearer. "I w-went to the soccer r-room, but y-you weren't there. A-and the g-ghost was going to get me! Where were you!"

Everyone's thoughts: _What? A ghost?_

"Sigh. Naruto we were here for practice. I told Sakura to tell you that."

"Y-you did? She didn't tell me."

"Yes. Now, what about this ghost?"

"Sakura-chan told me about it. It's the ghost of someone who committed suicide! And it attacked people and it was in the room and I was scared!"

Everyone started thinking about the information Naruto told them. They all arrived at the same thought. That Sakura was trying to either scare him or, more likely, bring Sasuke and Naruto together. Unfortunately she did it by scaring poor Naruto. Sasuke was thinking the same thing. _Naruto came running to me_! _Well Sakura. I didn't know you could be so helpful. I'll have to repay you for this. _

"Ok dobe. Now could you get off of me." _…not that I mind but….._

Naruto was straddling Sasuke's hips and shoving his face into his neck/chest. Realizing the awkward position they were in, Naruto sputtered and blushed, and jumped off of Sasuke. Mumbling an apology.

Sakura POV:

Sakura and Hinata were sitting in the soccer club's room. They had just taken off the sheet that was draped over Sakura. That's right, Sakura tricked Naruto into thinking she was a ghost.

"S-sakura do you t-think w-we went too f-far?"

Sakura thought for a minute. _Did they? He did seem really scared, but that scene! _"No. Didn't you see how he went running, and calling, for Sasuke. And how he grabbed/clung to Sasuke. Perfect uke material. I think we sped things up perfectly. Mwahahaha!"

**AN: Ok. I know I haven't updated in while, but spring break ended so I have to juggle school now to. I'll try to update within a month now b/c I don't have a lot of free time to write. :'( Anyways, what do you think? Cool chapter? Thanks for the favorites and reviews! Love them!**


	6. Chapter 6

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

Chapter 6

**Naruto POV:**

"S-sorry Sasuke!" I felt the blush raise on my cheeks. _Oh no. Did I just stutter?_

"It's fine. I didn't know you were afraid of ghosts."

"Oh. Ummm. Yeah. It's 'cause when I was little I saw one." _Scariest thing ever!_

"You still are little. What are you 5'3"?" Kiba chimed in.

"I'm not small! And I'm 5'5"!"

"Ohhhhh~ You're so tall!" he rolled his eyes after his sarcastic comment.

"Look here, dog breath, I bet I could beat you at anything. Believe it!"

Kiba growled. "Alright, shrimp, I challenge you!"

"Fine! What sort of challenge?"

He sneered. "A kissing challenge!"

"….what?"

"A kissing challenge. We'll each have to kiss someone the other person chooses, and the person they kiss has to like it."

"Fine. No one can resist this sexiness!" _At least I hope not._

"Alright you have until tomorrow to choose who I kiss."

"We are wasting time. Let us play more soccer." surprisingly, Shino said.

Lee was next. "HE IS RIGHT, MY MOST YOUTHFUL FRIENDS! WE MUST NOT WASTE SUCH A YOUTHFUL DAY TALKING! LET US CONTINUE PLAYING SOCCER!"

"Alright. Sorry guys. I'll sit over there." I pointed towards a shaded tree.

And so, the games began. Everyone went back into their original positions and I calmly watched. The game was pretty evenly matched. Both teams were well balanced in speed, endurance and strength. Currently Lee was running towards the opponents goal. Kiba ran up beside him and attempted to steal the ball, but Lee simply cut to the left before Kiba could get the ball. Judging by everyone's positioning around him, he was going to have to pass. _But to who? _The only gap was by Shino and Neji, but no one was there. _Oh. I see. Nice play_….._Sasuke! _Sasuke suddenly broke away from Kiba and tore across the field where the gap was. Lee kicked the ball and it was flying straight towards the middle of the field. No one was there and it would soon go out of bounds on the right. _Better hurry Sasuke. Or you might lose it. _Just as I thought that he suddenly increased speed and arrived where the ball was, and took off for the goal. Kiba started running towards him, but… _Too late. The only one that can prevent the goal is the goalie now. Choji it's all on you. However at that speed and angle I doubt you'll even get close._ Realizing that Sasuke had the ball and was in fact getting **very** close to the goal, Choji braced himself and started moving towards the his left. Sasuke kicked. The soccer ball soared. Choji stretched for it. I smirked. _Too late._ The ball only nicked his finger before scoring.

**Shikimaru POV:**

I looked up and saw Naruto sitting on a tree branch. He was watching the practice intensely. For someone who wasn't experienced in it, he sure seemed to be interested in this practice game. And by the way he watched the players it seemed he was analyzing them. Suddenly he smirked. _What the?_ I looked back to the field to see Sasuke charging the goal. _No way will he lose, but how would Naruto know that?_ Looking back up I saw that same smirk on his face and it was full of satisfaction. _Who are you?_

Naruto POV:

After a few more matches the team walked over to the tree that Shikamaru and I were sitting at. All of their bentos were sitting on the ground waiting to be eaten. At least they knew better than to eat and then play. I could imajine the pain that that would cause. _Ugh! I guess I'll go eat some lunch too. Yummy ramen your forever servant is com_i_ng_~

Hopping down form the tree branch, I noticed that the team had surprised faces when I landed on the ground. But their expressions returned to normal after I stood up.

"What?"

"Nothing. Just surprised that you were up there."

Nodding, I looked at everyone's lunched. Kiba had a salami sandwhich with cheese and lettuce. Shino had…nothing? _Ok…moving on._ Lee was 'ahem!' youthfully eating some onigiri with orange juice. _Yuck!_ Neji was calmly snacking on some rice with bits of chicken and mushrooms mixed in. Choji had his trademark chips and BBQ. Shikamaru had, what looked like, leftovers. Cold chicken, carrots and cauliflower. _Mmmm~ Homecooking._ Lastly Sasuke had a medium sized salad that was covered in tomatoes. And I mean a** lot **of them. You could barely see the lettuce. And then there was me.

"Ramen!" I pulled out a cup of ramen from my book bag.

"How are you going to eat that?" -Shikamaru

"Hmph! Do not doubt a ramen freak."

I took out a pot and said pot's stand. I set that up and then gathered some sticks and leaves, and lit a fire under the pot. I then poured some water, from a water bottle, into the pot (with my ramen). I waited a couple minutes until it was done before chowing down.

"Itadakimasu!" (AN: spelled right?)

"…" everyone was silent. _What? Havent they seen a guy eat ramen before?_

Kiba decided to voice everyone's thoughts. "You actually bring this stuff to school."

"Yeah. So?"

"Hn. Dobe."

"What did you say teme!"

"Are you deaf too? I. Said. Dobe~"

"Hmph!"

I sat back down and pouted. I dug into my noodles again. It was really good! I started humming while eating. It was nice to eat with friends, especially when it was ramen. Then my mind started to wander. I began thinking of my tuition. The bill was going to come soon and I needed another paycheck to pay it off. Unfortunately I don't get one for another 2 weeks. _Guess I'll have to talk to the principal. Hope it's ok…_ _I still cant believe I got in this school in the first place. Sasuke probably has no problem paying._ I glanced over to him and our gazes locked. I couldn't escape if I wanted to. It was like the dark abyss was pulling me down with no hope of escape. Not that I would want to. He blinked and I looked away blushing. From the corner of my eye I saw him smirk.

The others were talking about throwing some kind of party. A costume one. Rich kids. Anyway, apparently it would be in a couple weeks and at Sasuke's house. Sasuke objected, but eventually caved when they told him that his brother would be out cold from the alcohol. The theme would be dark fantasy and the mansion would be decorated with dark lighting, curtains and decorations. It sounded fun, but I didn't know if I could afford costume fabric. I liked to make all my costumes. That way they would fit perfectly. I'd have to check my special savings when I got home.

"Yo Naruto! You coming to the party?"

"I don't know Kiba. I have to check on how much money I have for a costume."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm getting the tuition bill soon and I wont have much money after I pay it."

"Oh."

"Yeah, but I always keep a special saving for stuff like this. So I'll check on it when I get back."

"Awesome!" He grinned a toothy grin.

"Would you guys mind if I brought a friend?"

"Not at all."

"Great! What are you guys going to be?"

Kiba-werewolf

Lee-leprechaun

Shino-corpse

Choji-fallen preist

Shikimaru-huntsman

Neji-mythical fate

"What about you Sasuke?"

"I'll be the vampire that steals you heart."

I blushed deeply and mumbled something.

"What was that?" I blushed even deeper and moved to Sasuke and whispered in his ear.

"It's already yours."

The soccer team was wide-eyed a the blatant confession from Sasuke. They figured that it would happen but not like that. Meanwhile Sasuke smirked and grabbed my hand. I was so~ glad they didn't hear me. That would be so embarrassing.

Next Day:

I went to school on time today. I was excited for it, because Sasuke and I told each other how we felt yesterday. We weren't really 'going out' but it was pretty close. I saw the gate to the school and sped up to get inside. I still had to meet up with Tsunade to talk about the tuition fees. The school seemed deserted since I was early. Only a few teachers and student council members were here. I walked to the office and said hello to Shizune. She allowed me in to Tsunade's office and left. I looked at Tsunade and saw her passed out on the desk. _HeeHeeHee. Time for a prank._

I walked behind her took her sake and placed it on the floor. In its place I left a small wooden log tied to a pulley on the ceiling. When it was pulled harshly the string would break and water balloon would fall on Tsunade. Yes I carry this stuff around in my book bag. 5...4...3...2...1

"WAKE UP TSUNADE-BAA-CHAN!"

"WAHHHH!"

And just like planned she reached for her sake and activated the prank. She glared at me through wet bangs and I collapsed on the ground laughing. She looked like a drowned rat.

"Naruto….WHAT THE HELL!"

"OWWW!" she had hit me on the head. Hard. "That was mean."

"MEAN? You dumped water on me!"

"Gomen, but that was hilarious." I laughed again.

"Sigh. What do you want GakI?"

"Oh. Right." I stood up straight. "Is there any way you could prolong my fees for a week?"

"Why?"

"I don't get my paycheck for another two weeks."

"Sigh. I guess I can, but you'll owe me. Now get out."

"Thanks baa-chan!"

"Don't call me that!" I walked out dodging a dictionary.

In class:

I sat down at my desk and saw a note there. I looked at Sasuke and he glanced at me.

**Why are you late?**

**Had to talk to the principal. I settled the thing my my tuition.**

**Really?**

**Yeah. It got extended.**

**So the party….**

**I can go :)**

**Good. By the way, Kiba said he knows who you have to kiss.**

**Thanks. I'll ask him later.**

"Yo Dog breath!"

"Hey Puny!"

"I heard you decided who I have to kiss."

"Mwahahaha! Yes I did. You have to kiss….Lee!"

_What!_ "Fine. Lee come over here!"

"Yes Naruto?"

I grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him down, onto my lips. He was shocked at first but he seemed to understand and we separated. Kiba looked at us in shock, not actually thinking I would kiss Lee.

"Ha! Take that dog breath."

"Hmph. Who do I have to kiss."

"You have to kiss…Hinata!"

"W-What?"

"What? You cant do it? Tsk tsk. I guess I win."

"Hmph! I can. Watch. Hey Hinata can come here for a second?"

"Y-yes Kiba?"

Kiba looked at me one more time only to see me smiling evilly. He looked back at Hinata and could only marvel at how adorable she looked. Pouty lips, big breasts, short/huggable. He leaned down and connected their lips. Hinata didn't respond, shocked that this was happening. He presses forward and Hinata responded. She started to reciprocate and just they were about to open their mouths they were interrupted.

"That was a nice kiss."

"Naruto! You planned this didn't you?"

"Hmmm. Who knows?" I walked off. My mission was accomplished. Now they just had to accept and confess their feelings. The party will help greatly. I am so~ making her costume!

**AN: Ok. I'm still here. Another chapter finished. Send me ideas for costumes, if I like it I'll switch it with a character. Like it? I think it was a little rushed…review for me :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

I was sitting in class waiting for the bell to ring. My teacher just seemed to drone on and on. I had become totally oblivious to whatever he was saying, so I chose to think about the party. I knew that that the costumes would be extravagant (I mean, they are super rich), and they would be super awesome. I was going to have to do my very best to make my own. I already knew what I was going to be, a fox. I also have to make Gaara's costume too! _Oh yeah. I still have to invite him._ I pulled out my cellphone, it was orange, and sent a text to him.

**Hey Gaara. Want to come to a costume party with me?**

I waited 2 minutes for a reply. **Will you make my costume?**

**Of course. Raccoon right?**

**Yeah. I'll go. What time?**

**This Saturday. 7:30 pm**

**I'll meet you at your place at 7**

**K. See you then.**

I closed my phone just as the bell rang. The teacher hadn't even noticed I was texting for the last 15 minutes. Shoving my books in my bag I ran to the field outside. I arrived and sat in the shade of the tree. I was waiting for the soccer team to arrive. They had a match next Thursday against the Sound High team. This match was super important to them because it would take them to the championship if they won. _What's so great about the championship anyway?_ Sighing, I just listed it as something I would never understand. I took out a juicebox from my bag and started to drink it.

I looked across the field and linked. There was a group students, girls, surrounding something. My curiosity got the better of me, so I drank my juice really fast and jogged over to see what was going on. I pushed through to the front and the sight that greeted me made me drool. There was Sasuke without a shirt on and a layer of sweat coating his body. It glistened off his abs and he kept running his hand through his hair in annoyance, and too cool off. His facial expression was a scowl of exasperation. I almost had a nosebleed right there. I imagined him leaning over me with lust in his eyes staring deeply into my own. His arms blocked any escape, trapping me against the wall. He slowly lowered his lips to my own. I could feel them ghosting over my own before I snapped out of it. My pants were getting tighter the more I thought about it. _Ok Naruto, calm down. Think of Kiba in a pink frilly dress. Ew._ That did it. Now that I was in reality I could hear what the girls around me were saying. They were screaming things like 'Sasuke-kun is so hot!'or 'Bitch! Back off he's mine!'

I was roughly shoved out of the crowd by some random fangirl and was descending to the ground fast. I squeezed my eyes shut and waited for pain. When it didn't come I opened them to meet pure onyx eyes. Sasuke had his arm wrapped around my waist, preventing me from falling, and his face was really close to mine. I could feel his breath. I couldn't help it, I blushed. Deeply. I felt it across my face and down my neck. I had completely tuned out the girls agitated screams and focused solely on Sasuke. Then it ended, and sound came back into focus. The spell was broken.

"Let's go dobe."

"Y-yeah!"

We made our way through the group of ogling girls, holding hands, and onto the soccer field. The rest of the team was still inside, so it was just us. I led Sasuke back to the shade of the tree I was sitting under before. He collapsed on the ground with a deep sigh and closed his eyes. _Dealing with the fangirls must be tough._ I held his hand tighter and felt sympathy for him. He peaked one eye open and smirked at me.

"Enjoy the view?" I blushed again and Sasuke chuckled. "Yeah. I didn't miss that blush earlier. Right before you fell."

I blushed again, harder than before. "U-um. That was!"

Sasuke laughed, actually laughed! It was entrancing. His voice was deep and husky. Very sexy. I stared at his face and enjoyed how ho looked when he laughed. Sure his usual scowl was nice but this was wayyyy better. His eyes were closed crinkled at the edges, he smiled largely so you could see his sparkling white teeth. His body was relaxed and once he opened his eyes I could see the humor dancing in them.

"You should laugh more." It came out before I could stop it.

"Eh? You think so? Why?"

"Well, you look so much more…" I tried to think of a word that fit. "You."

"And you know who I am?" He raised an eyebrow in question.

"Yes. You appear emotionless and scowl a lot, but under that is a person with insecurities and emotions like the rest of us. And, you seek things that entertain or enthrall you."

I leaned in closer, and so did he. "You seem to know more than you let on. Now show me, which one are you."

Our lips tingled and closed over each other. I climbed onto Sasuke lap and relayed my emotions through the kiss. He licked my lip, begging for entrance, before I could grant it we were interrupted. The rest of the team, along with the coaches, was standing there grinning at us. I quickly jumped off Sasuke's lap and tried to subdue my blush. Sasuke simply looked annoyed at the interruption. Kiba seeing my reaction grinned mischievously.

"Yo dude! Why aren't you wearing a shirt? Even though I didn't say it I was wondering the same thing. "Getting rough with little Naru weren't you?" I swiftly stood up bonked Kiba on the head.

"Tch! One of the damn fangirls took it."

"Oh. Sorry man." He gave Sasuke a look of pity.

Sasuke stood up and dusted off his pants. "Let's just practice."

I cocked my head to the side and stared up at Sasuke with big worried eyes. "Won't you get burned though?"

Sasuke POV:

I was already pissed from the fangirls earlier. I didn't need a reminder, nor Kiba's pity. Although….Naruto's first reaction when he saw me was nice. That blush was a very nice bonus to my day, and I couldn't help but wonder how far it went. And his reactions from my teasing were a treat. But the best was the kiss. It was hot and laced with passion. If only the team was just a little later! Just then Naruto cocked his head to the side and stared at me with big sparkling innocent blue eyes. A pout on his lips, and a pink bubbly background surrounded him. I almost had a nosebleed. It was too damn cute!

"Won't you get burned though?"

He was worried about me. Somehow that warmed me up inside. "Don't worry. I'll be fine."

Lee then jumped up. "Yosh! Let us play a youthful game of soccer!"

Naruto POV:

They all walked to the field and separated into teams. Sasuke's team included Kiba and Choji. Lee had Neji and Shino. Kakashi and Guy were betting on which team would win. Guy was shouting something about the team's youthfulness while Kakashi ignored him. I sweatdropped. _How is Kakashi immune to that?_ Turning back to the game, it seemed like Lee's team was winning.

Lee had the ball and was charging down the field. Sasuke tried to catch up, but no one was as fast as Lee was. He was falling behind when Kiba suddenly sprang up in front of Lee. Lee had nowhere to run so he kicked the ball to Neji. Not even blinking, Neji received it at continued running to the goal. Choji was at the goal but on the wrong side. He tried running to the other side but Neji had already kicked the ball for a goal. The ball flew through the air and into the goal. Score! Lee immediately jumped up and starting hugging Neji, while shouting about youth. I laughed when Neji had to literally push Lee off him so that Lee's seemingly innocent hug wouldn't crush him.

Running over the actions of the game, it was glaring obvious why Lee's team won. Their teamwork was perfect. No code signs or hand signals were needed to know where the ball was headed. Neji didn't even blink when Lee kicked him the ball! They must be good friends or have played together for a long time. Currently Sasuke's team needs hand signals to relay their next move. If someone knew what their signals were then the team would lose before the game even started. Also, Sasuke and Kiba were show-offs. They both wanted to lead and not be led. They don't want to rely on teammates, and interfere with each other's plays. Often casing the opposing team time to retaliate. This team needs more balance before they can beat one like Lee's. Satisfied with my observations I sat back and relaxed on the tree. I dug in my bag and brought out my lunch. _Yummy! Ramen._

Unknown to me, Shikamaru had been observing the teams too. He had seen the same things I did, but also saw more about Lee's team. They didn't play well because they were friends, instead it was because of a mutual understanding of each other. They all played for their own reasons and understood that. It was working for now, but when the whole soccer team tried to play together it wouldn't. They needed someone that would bind them together. Someone that would make a common goal for all of them. He looked at my from the corner of his eye. He had made a habit of staring at me for a while, so I ignored it. Ever since he saw my calculative look when I observed the team he had been keeping an eye on me. (Naruto doesn't know this)

Shikimaru POV:

_As I thought. Whenever he sees the soccer practices he calculates the players weaknesses and strengths. He most likely saw the same thing I did and has come to a similar conclusion. I don't know who he is, but he could help the team. His skills are also a secret. Before I decide what to do I should talk with Kakashi_. Sigh. _What a drag.…._

I went over to Kakashi, who was as usual reading his smut. I didn't really want to interrupt but seeing as Gai was trying to annoy him, and it was starting to work (his eye was twitching), I decided to.

"Kakashi-sensei. Can I talk to you for a minute."

He looked up at me, the only thing indicating his surprise was a raised eyebrow. "Shikamaru? Well it must be important if you're getting off your 'troublesome' butt to talk to me. What is it?"

"It's about Naruto. He seems to more know about the game than he lets on. I've seen him calculate the strengths and weaknesses of the team, and predict the outcome of the game. He also seems to be hiding something….."

"I understand. I have had a strange feeling about him, but I didn't know what to make of it. Let's keep an eye on him alright?"

"Troublesome…."

Kakashi's eye became an upside-down u. "That's the spirit!"

The game ended and then lunch ended, so we all headed back to our classes when the bell rang. Of course Naruto and Sasuke got closer and even shared their lunches. I realized I had a lot of classes with both of them, so I would have to stay awake to observe him. What a drag.

Naruto's POV: After School

School ended, and left me with a positive attitude. Sasuke and I had shared our lunches together today! Even though I don't really like sushi it was good because he gave it to me, and I fed him some of my ramen. It was great! The only weird thing about today was that Shikamaru stayed awake during ALL of his classes. That wasn't normal, and it kind of freaked me out. _Whatever. I got 2 costumes to make._

I walked to the bus stop and waited. Even though you aren't technically 'allowed' to ride the bus without shoes on, I do it anyway. The bus arrived and I put 5 quarters into the machine before getting a seat. Only an old lady sat in the bus with me. After a 10 minute ride I got off at the stop for a strip mall. My destination: Pat Catans.

I walked through the automatic doors and took off towards the cloth department. I searched through the aisles until I came across the colors I needed. Walking up to the counter I purchased them, along with small accessories that would look cool with the complete outfit.

**AN: OMG! I am soooooooo sorry! I got caught up with my other stories and didn't pay attention to this one. I'm such a horrible writer! *cries in emo corner* Well, anyway, review and favorite please! Thanks to those who waited!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

Day of the Party 11 am, Naruto POV:

My apartment looked like a tornado had hit it, with all the fabric scattered around. It was on the floor, chairs and even lamps. If you could get through the living room then you could make your way down the hall and the first door on the left led to my sewing room. Since I lived alone, and money was tight, I often made my own clothes. Of course they all looked awesome! I sat at a desk in the middle of the room, working with the sewing machine. Black fabric was being sewed together. At the moment I am working on mine and Gaara's costumes. I had finished Gaara's, and it was hanging on the wall to my left. It looked like an auburn cloak that had raccoon ears and tail attached to it. It didn't look like much on the wall, but once it got on a body it will become very sexy. That was my specialty after all. His was relatively easy, seeing as there weren't too many things to attach to his costume. Mine was a bit harder. There was going to be multiple layers of clothing in an almost silk like fabric, which was very hard to work with. My eyebrows knit together in concentration as I made my costume. I really didn't want to mess it up, because I wanted to impress Sasuke. Thinking about it made me blush. Technically we weren't really going out yet, since neither of us really asked, but everyone knew of our status together. It really wasn't hard to figure out after Sasuke kissed me in the middle of class.

Flashback: yesterday

Sasuke and I were walking to our biology class together, holding each other's hands. I was smiling happily and chatting animatedly about this new video game I found. It was called Jak and Daxter, and it had 3 games in a trilogy. Sasuke was listening to me talk about their adventure to save haven city from baron Praxis, when I was suddenly pushed to the ground. _Ouch! That kinda hurt._ I looked up to see what happened, but only saw a bunch of squealing girls blocking my way to Sasuke. Aggravated, I tried to force my way through but only managed to land on my butt again. I could hear Sasuke calling my name, but I couldn't get to him. _Alright. That's it. _I pulled the sleeves on my arms up and backed up a few steps before I ran straight towards the crowd. The girls heard my foot steps and were surprised to see me running towards them, but moved out of the way none the less. After a few startled yelps I got through the crowd and slammed on the breaks. Unfortunately my momentum made me slide the last few steps and straight into Sasuke. He caught me and steadied me with a relieved expression on his face. While doing so I got a good feel of the muscles under his shirt and on his arms, almost making me drool. I looked back up to Sasuke and he seemed to be contemplating something. He then grabbed my arm and brought me close. I looked at him confused but quickly it morphed to shock then lust as he kissed me. He licked my bottom lip, asking for entrance, which I granted and we did a little tongue war. He won and quickly mapped out my mouth. He tasted like mint and dark chocolate. My eyelids lowered to half-mast. _So good…._ He pulled away from my flushed face and glanced around. A dead silence hung in the hallway, before he broke it.

"Listen up. Naruto is mine and I am his. Don't bother us." With that he grabbed my hand and dragged me to class, ignoring my indignant spluttering.

Flashback End:

The rest of the day was very awkward for me. Whenever I walked passed a group of people they would start whispering and pointing at me. Even teachers did it! Then the fan girls showed up. Apparently they had split into two groups. The Sasuke fangirls and the SasuNaru fangirls, with Sakura as their president. The majority supported us and kept asking me questions about our 'relationship.' One girl even asked me who tops! I, of course, blushed and stuttered. She giggled and said she knew already and that I didn't need to answer anymore. Then she wished me good luck and lots of stamina, because Sasuke doesn't finish quick. That made me blush even harder and I quickly sank into my seat. Hinata gave me a pat on the back to cheer me up, but I barely noticed. I was just too embarrassed. When Sasuke came to walk me to my next class I couldn't even look at him without blushing. He looked at me concerned but I waved it off There was no way I would ever tell him what happened!

Anyways, my costume was almost finished. The fabric was all sewed together and all that I needed to do was attach little accessories. I held up the finished version and smiled, proud of myself. I hung it up next to Gaara's before I walked out the room. I took one look around my living room before sweatdropping. How had the fabric gotten out here in the first place? With a sigh I started to pick up the mess. I walked over to my stereo system and started playing some Avenged Sevenfold. Bat Country was the first song on the cd, and I started to dance as I cleaned my apartment. I would twirl after I grabbed piece of cloth, or epically sing into my broom microphone. Overall I was having a great time. Soon enough my apartment was clean, spotless actually. After I had picked up my mess I decided to dust, sweep and vacuum too. The cd had finished playing so I turned off the stereo. I checked the time, 5:02 pm. That gave me another 2 hours before Gaara would be here. I stretched, scratched my head and made my way to the kitchen. _Dinner it is then._

The fridge was pretty much empty. Only milk and some veggies occupied it. Neither sounded interesting to me. Rifling through my cabinets I found the most heavenly food in the world. Ramen. I quickly peeled off the cover and added hot water to it. After a couple of minutes it was ready to be eaten. I grabbed it and chopsticks before sitting at my small table in the corner of the kitchen. I clapped my hands together in prayer before chowing down. Today I ate slowly, enjoying the flavor of the ramen. I was about a third of the way done when I heard my cell phone go off. I looked up from my ramen and swallowed before standing up and walking over to it. I picked it up and Saw that Sasuke was calling. I leaned against my living room side table and answered.

"Hey Sasuke. What's up?"

"Hey Naru. I wanted to know if you're still going to the party tonight?"

"Yeah. I can't wait for you to see my costume!" "I cant wait to see you. Do you want me to pick you up?"

"Nah. I want to surprise you at the party, so that everyone can see your shocked face." I grinned foxily into the phone.

"Hn. I'll see you there."

"See ya."

I hung up and went back to my ramen. After I finished I decided to take a quick shower. I didn't want to smell like dust and sweat at the party. The hot water poured onto my back and relaxed my muscles. I grabbed my soap and washed myself before stepping out. I wrapped a towel around my waist and walked to my room. I slipped on my black boxers before I heard the doorbell ring. Blinking I looked at the clock. 7 pm. Gaara was on time, like usual. I didn't bother to put on anything else and simply walked to the door. I swung it opened and smiled widely at the stoic face of my best friend. His red hair framing his pale face and sea-green eyes regarded me coolly.

"Gaara! I'm so glad you decided to come." I quickly wrapped him in a tight hug and snuggled his face. He simply let me do this and calmly pushed me away when he had enough.

"I'm happy to see you too Naruto." He offered me a small smile. I smiled back.

"C'mon! Your costume is finished. Try it on."

He followed me inside and too my sewing room, where he immediately grabbed his costume and put it on. I smiled at how it fit. There was not one point where it didn't fit. He was dressed in brown shorts and a white t-shirt. Over that was a big fluffy cloak like coat, covered in faux raccoon fur. 2 big fluffy ears sat on top of his head and a tail was attached. Big fluffy paws went on his hands and feet. I sprinkled some sand onto his tee and then announced him ready for the party. He looked in my mirror and smiled slightly. Not many people knew of his want to be cute. Not sexy, but cute. He just had a hard time expressing it. I am one of the few that know about his uke status and desires. I quickly put on my costume and we left. When we arrived at the Uchiha mansion the party seemed to be going in full swing. Lights were everywhere, people were dancing and drinking, and I knew I had to keep Gaara away from the alcohol. He does some crazy stuff after he's had a few drinks. Like the one time he almost suffocated a guy at a beach party because Gaara thought it was cool to have a sand coffin. Yeah…crazy stuff right?

Anyways, we got out of our car and walked inside. The room was packed full of people, so I had a hard time finding Sasuke and the rest. Once we took our first step in the entire room seemed to freeze. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at us. They were all wide-eyed and seemed to be blushing. I started to fidget under the attention and hid behind Gaara, who stared impassively at nothing. I heard footsteps and peeked over Gaara's shoulder to see who it was. It was Sasuke. I smiled and ran toward him.

Sasuke POV:

I was talking to Neji, who was dressed in a Greek god type costume that showed his right shoulder and leg, about when Naruto would show up. I was excited because I couldn't wait to see what kind of smexy costume my Naruto was going dress up in. Maybe a maid or a nurse. No, that wouldn't work. That should only be for us. Hmmm….(AN: As you can see, Sasuke is a pervert) I did wonder who the friend he was inviting was though. He didn't think Naruto had too many friends outside of the soccer team. Kiba might know, he knew Naruto since before he transferred. That thought kind of pissed me off. Someone else knew more about Naruto than I did. The party had already started, so I was in my costume, and just like I said, it was a vampire. I had the teeth and everything, except for the dumbass cape and slicked back hair. I licked my lips and noticed I was getting thirsty, so I walked to the drinks near the entrance. When I got there the door opened. I noticed everyone go silent and walked to the front to see what was going on. _What would cause tha- Holy Shit!_

Naruto did. He was dressed in the most sexy outfit in the world. A fox, but not just any fox. NOOOOO! It was a very sexy fox. Tight black short shorts showing off his tight ass which were placed extremely low on his hips, a midriff black tank top with rips all over it and showed a strange tattoo on his stomach, a big fluffy golden fox tail attached to his shorts with matching huge fluffy golden ears on his head, big fluffy paws on his hands and feet. Sasuke was practically drooling at the toned stomach and tan skin. With all the rips in Naruto's clothes he could easily rip them off. Have Naruto a moaning mess beneath him as he- No! Don't get excited, there are other people around. He looked at Naruto's face and the whisker marks seemed to have darkened, and his eyes sparkled in shyness. He looked utterly fuckable. We locked eyes and he seemed relieved, and then he jumped at me. I wasn't prepared and crashed to the floor. I mock glared at him but something on his neck caught my attention. It was collar. A collar with the words 'Property of Sasuke Uchiha' and the Uchiha crest on it. I instantly became hard. As if his costume wasn't even already.

So here I am laying on the floor surrounded by people , with Naruto sitting on top of me smiling while wearing that collar like a pet, and little Sasuke standing at attention. Only one thought came to mind. _Shit._

**AN: I hope you liked it. I just had to add the collar. I'll write about the other's costumes in my next chapter. Poor Sasu. That must be so~ awkward. LOL! XD Review and favorite please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

Sasuke was desperately trying to find a way out of this situation without getting caught. He felt Naruto shift a little and looked at him. Naruto seemed confused and a little uncomfortable. _Oh great. He felt it._ Naruto started to get up and Sasuke eyes widened. He rushed to grab Naruto's hips and pull him back down. Searching through the crowd of students he spotted Neji and sent him a glare saying 'get rid of them or die!' Catching the glare, Neji turned back to the students and spoke in a steady professional voice.

"All right. You've seen them. Go back to the party. More drinks will be out soon."

That seemed to spur everyone into action and they all went back to what they were doing before Naruto arrived. Neji turned back to the 2 but felt his breathing stop. Now he could see Naruto's friend. It was Gaara, and he looked so small and…..cute! His costume made him look so vulnerable, something Neji had never seen on Gaara.

"Oi! You can drool at Gaara later. Right now you need to help me." Sasuke spoke harshly. Neji didn't even blink.

Naruto shifted again, uncomfortable. "Ne, Sasuke. Something hard is poking me. I don't like it, please let go."

Naruto gave him the biggest puppy eyes he had ever seen, along with a pout. Sasuke could've smacked himself in the face. That was exactly why Naruto couldn't get up. He would've if he hadn't already been holding Naruto's hips down, his tight ass pushing down on his….Stop! "Just stay put for a minute Naruto. Ok?" Sasuke locked gazes with Naruto.

Naruto seemed hypnotized and simply nodded. Sasuke sighed and tried to think of something other than the extremely sexy and fuckable ass sitting on him. Which, by the way, was extremely hard! _Let's see….Sakura…Nope. Ino…..Nope. Itachi fucking Deidra…Yup. That definitely did it._ He let go of Naruto, who promptly stood up. Sasuke stood up as well and wiped the dirt off of his costume. Naruto ran back to Gaara, who smiled at him. Sasuke glared at Neji for the lack of help, but Neji didn't even notice. After a quick chat Naruto scampered back to Sasuke with a grin on his face.

"Hey Sasuke. Let's go dance. Gaara'll be busy talking to Neji." Without any chance to object Sasuke was dragged to the dance floor.

Back with Neji and Gaara:

Both were silent. Just staring at each other. Gaara was appreciating Neji's bare skin glowing under the lights. He was dressed in something similar to a greek costume, revealing a bare leg and shoulder._ I could leave good marks there…._ (AN: Gaara's a biter XD)

Neji spoke first. "So you're the friend that Naruto invited? I must say that this is a pleasant surprise."

Gaara blushed, almost innotably. "Yeah. I didn't know you would be here."

Neji nodded. "Nor I. But since you are here, how about we get a drink."

Gaara blushed slightly and nodded. They walked off to the bar, probably going to result in a very drunk Gaara.

Back with Sasuke and Naruto:

They were holding each other's and leaning close together, in a slow dance. Sasuke dropped Naruto's hands to move his arms around Naruto's waist, while Naruto placed his around Sasuke's neck. They looked into each other's eyes before Naruto sighed in contentment and laid his head on Sasuke's chest. He heard a deep hum and realized that Sasuke was humming along to the song. It was a really boring one, with piano and opera like singing. Naruto smiled and pecked Sasuke on the lips to which Sasuke responded with vigor. Naruto felt Sasuke lick his lips and allowed the invading tongue to enter his mouth. Sasuke's tongue swept past his parted lips and mapped out Naruto's mouth. Naruto slowly started to engage Sasuke into a tongue war before submitting. Sasuke smirked at Naruto submissiveness. Suddenly Naruto broke the kiss with Sasuke and looked at Sasuke with positively evil and mischievous eyes. Sasuke almost shivered…..almost.

"Ne, Sasuke. When is the good music gonna play?"

"What do you mean? The music is already playing." Sasuke looked at Naruto questioningly.

Naruto stared in shock, his mouth hanging open. "You call this music?" Sasuke nodded. "You poor misguided boy. I'll show you what real music is and how to really dance."

(AN: Since everyone's rich they were taught how to waltz, slow dance, ect. And listen to classical/formal music. Poor them!)

Naruto left Sasuke and wandered over to the stereo set. He turned off the cd and put his ipod on instead. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at Naruto questioningly. Naruto didn't pay it any notice though, and continued fiddling with his ipod until he found his playlist. He hit play and moved onto the dance floor like a predator moving in on its prey.

With Neji and Gaara:

Gaara, who was being pinned to a wall by Neji, stopped kissing him and smirked. Neji peered at him. "What are you smirking about?"

Gaara's smirk grew bigger. "It seems Naruto has hijacked the stereo. With him picking the music it's going to be fun." He looked at Neji hungrily. "Let's go dance."

They walked back towards the dance floor, Neji being very confused at Gaara's look, where Naruto was beginning to dance.

With Sasuke and Naruto:

The first song started, NaNaNa by My Chemical Romance. Naruto mimed the beginning words before starting to air guitar.

_NaNaNaNa NaNaNa NaNaNaNaNaNa (repeats)_

Naruto started to sing the lyrics while air guitaring.

_Drugs. Give me drugs. Give me drugs._

_I don't need it but I'll sell what you got._

_Take the cash and I keep it._

_Eight legs to the wall._

_Hit the gas._

_Kill Em All!_

_And we crawl. And we crawl. And we crawl!_

Naruto stomped his foot and shook his head side to side before dropping on the ground (on his back) He used his hands to push his legs up and jumped back up and made a heart with his hands.

_Love! Give me love. Give me love._

_I don't need it, but I'll take what I want from your heart_

_And I'll keep it in a bag, in a box._

_Put an X on the floor_

_Give me more. Give me more. Give me more!_

_NaNaNaNaNa (repeats)_

_Shut up and sing it with me!_

He put on an innocent face before breaking the heart. He made an X with his arms before throwing them out in front of him palm upwards. He shook his shoulders and moved his fingers as if to say 'Give me more.' He fist pumped the air and jumped before epically air guitaring.

_For my security. (AN: and I really don't want to type this song, so go listen to it if you want)_

He pointed to himself. People started to gather around the dancefloor to see what kind of music he was playing and what he was doing. Once there were enough spectators he started to do the truly amazing things. He cartwheeled across the stage and back-flipped back to the center. Once the song slowed down for a couple seconds he swayed his hips seductively. I must've been drooling. As soon as the song picked up again he jumped/black-flipped combo and landed with his fist raised. His pumped it in the air to the beat of the song and we couldn't help but join. He started pulling people from the crowd onto the dancefloor and helped them start to dance. He smiled brightly. Naruto was having the time of his life. Finally the song ended and Naruto turned toward me. I had kept to the side of the dancefloor, unmoving, and simply enjoyed watching him. He beckoned me over. I shook my head and stayed put. I saw him roll his eyes before walking towards me. He grabbed my arm and started dragging me to the center of the dancefloor.

"C'mon Sasuke! It's fun. You'll love it. I promise."

The next song came on. Rebel Love Song by Black Veil Brides. I stood awkwardly for a second before Naruto showed me what to do. He turned around so his back was against my chest and put my hands on his hips. We started to sway and I leaned down to the crook of his neck. I licked from the base of his neck to his ear and felt Naruto shiver against me. I smirked before nibbling slightly on his ear and blowing on it. Our pace picked up. I moved my hands lower to Naruto thighs and messaged them.

"Teme. We're not alone here."

""I know." Naruto looked at me in disbelief before a flicker of mischievousness entered his eyes. He suddenly broke out of my hold before picking another song from his ipod. My eyes followed his movements. After pressing play he turned back to me with a positively devious smirk on his face. A song I had never heard of before began to play. It was Flesh by Simon Curtis.

No One's POV:

_This is not the way into my heart, into my head_

_Into my brain, into none of the above_

_This is just my way of unleashing the feelings deep inside of me_

_This spark of black that I seem to love_

The song began with a dark beat. Naruto ran his hands up his sides and up onto his face and hair slowly.

_We can get a little crazy just for fun, just for fun_

_Don't even try to hold it back, just let go_

_Tie me up and take me over till you're done, 'til I'm done_

_You got me feening and I'm ready to blow_

He rocked his middle side to side and made eye contact with Sasuke. He grabbed Sasuke's hand and turned around so that his back faced Sasuke, with Sasuke's hand on his shoulder. He let go of Sasuke's hand to slowly shimmy down Sasuke's body and up again.

_Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh_

_(Get undressed, t-taste the flesh)_

_Bite into me harder, sink your teeth into my flesh_

_(Pass the test, t-taste the flesh)_

_Hold me up against the wall_

_Give it 'til I beg, give me some more_

_Make me bleed, I like it rough_

_Like it rough, rough, rough_

Naruto ground his backside against Sasuke and bared his neck for Sasuke to lean down to it. Sasuke began to rock with him. Naruto slithered a hand up into Sasuke's hair and yanked his head up so that he could see those dark onyx eyes. The lust in them was unmistakable. Naruto turned just enough so that he could run his tongue up along Sasuke's neck, never stopping their grinding. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's face and forced their lips together. Sasuke bit Naruto's lower lip making it bleed before Naruto eagerly opened his mouth allowing entrance. Their tongues coaxed eachother in a passion.

_Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh_

A sharp thrust from Sasuke made Naruto break the kiss. "Ah!" He bent his neck down and blushed heavily. His body quaked at the sensation. He glanced up and saw Sasuke's seductive smirk, and that didn't help stop Naruto's growing arousal. Not that he wanted it too. They were still in their costumes but Naruto could feel Sasuke's pushing against him.

_Hold my hands above my head and push my face into the bed_

_'Cause I'm a screamer baby, make me a mute_

_You put your hand upon my neck and feel the pulse beat-beat-beat-beat_

_It's like a trigger getting ready to shoot_

_Wanna wrestle with me baby, here's a sneak little peak_

_You can dominate the game 'cause I'm tough_

_I don't play around that often, when I do, I'm a freak_

_So you'd better believe I like it rough_

Naruto hooked his right hand onto the back of Sasuke's neck and pulled him down half-way to a kiss. Naruto's half-lidded eyes conveyed his lust and Sasuke saw that dazed look in those normally bright blue eyes. Their tongues went to play again and Sasuke began to rub his hands over Naruto's body. Naruto slowly opened his eyes to stare into Sasuke's. In time with the lyrics Sasuke yanked Naruto's hair eliciting a moan from him.

Anymore Sasuke couldn't take. He roughly grabbed Naruto's arm and dragged him outside. The music continued to play as other partiers began to dance the way the other two had. Once they were outside Sasuke slammed Naruto against the wall and shoved his own body against him. Naruto moaned at the contact and panted slightly. Sasuke dove in for his neck and found a nice spot to kiss. He sucked at it and bit down, causing Naruto to inhale sharply and moan at the pleasure, before lapping at the wound. He viscously ground their clothed erections together for the much needed friction. He ran his tongue up along Naruto jawline and stopped when he met Naruto's eyes. The blonde was panting now and a dark blush covered his features.

"S-so I take it you liked my music?" A sharp thrust against his arousal was his answer and couldn't hold in the sounds anymore. "Mmn…" The beat from inside began to pick up and the two could still feel the vibrations. Sasuke brought his knee in between Naruto's legs while kissing him. Naruto gripped Sasuke's shirt before hastily trying to unbutton it. It was hard to focus on it with Sasuke dominating his mouth, but when he succeeded he allowed himself to run his fingers all across Sasuke's skin. He looked up into Sasuke's eyes as they broke the kiss to breathe, a string of saliva connecting them. Sasuke was going to go in for another kiss but Naruto placed his hand on Sasuke's chest to stop him. He looked up at his seme with a look of tainted innocence. Sasuke swallowed thickly. "P-please let me. Sasuke-sama…."

Hearing that voice say his name like that only further excited the teen and he nodded to Naruto. Naruto slipped from under him and flipped Sasuke around, so that he was against the wall. Before Sasuke could protest Naruto had already lowered himself to his knees and began to undo Sasuke's pants. He pulled them down, along with Sasuke's boxers, and Sasuke inhaled sharply when his dick met the cool air. A warm hand encased its base and Naruto slowly pumped it. Sasuke's panted and leaned back against the wall. It felt so good. He inhaled sharply when something warm and wet encased his dick. He looked down and saw Naruto kneeling there looking up at him with flushed cheeks, Sasuke's arousal in his mouth. Sasuke groaned Naruto looked up at him. Those blue yes enraptured Sasuke until the head started to bob. Naruto's tongue ran along the bottom of his dick and swirled around the tip. His speed increased as he went and that wicked tongue wound Sasuke. Already he was completely coiled. Suddenly all movement stop. Sasuke opened his eyes in disbelief and looked down to meet with Naruto's eyes. All at once Naruto deep-throated him and…swallowed. The pleasure was too much and Sasuke released into Naruto's mouth. He gulped it all down and milked Sasuke's dick for all he was worth. After he was finished Naruto looked up at Sasuke in need, his own arousal still needed to be taken care of. Sasuke smirked and lifted Naruto up by the chin.

"Let's see what I can do for you, _**PET**_." The word made Naruto shiver in lust and his eyes darkened into almost a purple color.

**AN: No sex yet! Just a blow job. This was new for me so tell me how I did. I'm sorry I haven't updated in soooo long. My muse had abandoned me! It's back now though so I should be updating again!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

Naruto POV:

_I can't believe I did that. I can't believe I actually did that! Oh my god!_

It was morning and I still hadn't gotten over the fact that I had given a blow job to Sasuke. It was amazing even after the heat of the moment was over. He tasted amazing. Sure it was salty but it was also minty. Currently I am sitting on my bed wearing fluffy white pajamas and snuggling with a pillow. I don't know when I had gotten home but it was 11:07 am now. Sasuke had driven me home last night after the party had ended. The whole time I had been tracing Sasuke's muscular arms, legs and face while he caressed my thigh. Once he had pulled to a stop a heated makeout session began. He had already given me a hand job that night so I was already spent, but even without that ultimate pleasure known as an orgasm it was an amazing night. Magical, more like. We shared a chaste kiss before I got out of Sasuke's car and went inside. Once he made sure I was safe he sped away. I blushed just remembering last night. I nuzzled my face into my pillow before sighing. Today I had to play against some team in soccer. Not bothering to make my bed I yawned and walked towards the shower. After I had gotten ready and eaten, I grabbed my mask and head out the door.

With Neji and Shikamaru (at shika's house):

Neji and Shikamaru were sitting upstairs in the latter's room. Neither wanted to speak first, but seeing as it was Neji that came over to visit uninvited, he decided to speak.

"I'm sure you have noticed the same thing as I have."

"Hmmm?" Shikamaru rose an eyebrow.

"Sasuke's new….friend isn't what he seems to be. His reactions when watching or viewing our plays are too detailed for someone with no experience in the sport, and he always careful in choosing what to reveal about himself."

Shikamaru leaned back and spoke with a thoughtful tone. "Yeah. I noticed that to. When you guys are practicing, *yawn, his eyes analyze everything you do. But once he notices someone looking at him he glances away and pretends as if nothing happened."

Neji nodded. "He must be hiding something. Obviously he knows about soccer…..could he be a player from another school?"

Shikamaru shook his head. "No. We would recognize him if that were the case." Shikamaru reached behind him before revealing a flashdrive between his fingers. "This holds all the information I found on him. It isn't much at all. Naruto Uzumaki. Orphan, 17 years old, born in Konoha, no adoptive parents, history of troublemaking. Nothing other than that really. No information on his home or personal life."

Neji rose a perfectly groomed eyebrow. "He's been under the radar for that long?" Shikamaru nodded. "Still, he knows Gaara who lives in suna. How does that happen?"

Shikamaru shrugged. "Dunno. You'd have to ask one of them." He yawned and stretched.

Neji scowled before standing to leave. "Thankyou for the info." Neji grabbed the flashdrive and began to leave. "See you at practice." Shikamaru waved noncommittally to him. He heard the door shut and mulled over the discussion. Things were getting interesting and it all centered around Naruto Uzumaki.

With Naruto:

"Achoo!" Naruto rubbed his nose and ignored the looks he got from people around him. "Hm. Someone must be talking about me." Naruto grinned and hopped on his bare feet. "Maybe its Sasuke. Hee-hee. Probably thinking about last night." Naruto blushed at his own thoughts before slapping himself. "No no no! No thinking about that. Focus on the game you're about to play."

Naruto had a few hours before he had to go to the park so he was wandering around the shopping district of Konoha. He didn't expect to see anyone he knew there so it was a shock when he heard someone shouting his name. Looking around he spotted Sakura waving her hand in the air with Ino standing next to her.

"Sakura-chan! Ino-chan!" He jogged over and gave them a hug. "What are you two doing here?"

Ino giggled and held up a shopping bag. "We're shopping obviously. We need to get some new clothes. How about you?"

"I'm just killing time." Naruto shrugged.

"Then why don't you come with us?" Sakura asked. "We could hang out."

Naruto thought it over for a minute before smiling brightly. "Sure! What store are you heading to next?"

"Cache."

"Good choice. They have really modern clothes. Everything is so form fitting."

"That's what we were thinking." Ino chimed in. "C'mon let's go."

The three of them walked inside and immediately flocked to a blue silk shirt with white lotus on the bottom. Naruto knew the color would look great on Ino and then handed a similar brown one to Sakura. Afterwards he grabbed black capris and a pair of blue jeans. He handed the capris to Ino and the jeans to Sakura. They grabbed a few more things before the girls went into the changing rooms. The first thing they put on was the outfit Naruto had found for them. They stepped out and Naruto practically squealed. They looked so cute! Ino's blue eyes were brought out form the blue of the shirt and it also gave her a creamy complexion. Her skin looked like porcelain and her long legs were accentuated. Sakura's skin looked tanner against the brown and her waist seemed smaller. The jeans gave her a casual but modelesque appearance. Naruto crowed in delight.

"Ohhh! You just have to get those. You two look beautiful!"

The girls giggled and smiled before responding in unison. "Thankyou Naruto!"

Naruto laughed. "Now let's see another outfit!"

The girls smiled and went back into the fitting rooms. They spent the next hour trying on all the different outfits with Naruto critiquing them. Some of the things made him want to gag, like when Sakura walked out in baggy pants and a shirt that read SWAG. She had gold chains around her neck and a sideways turned hat. He nearly pissed himself laughing. "you gangsta!" They both collapsed into a fit of laughter before the girls grabbed the clothes they wanted to purchase and left the store. Without them knowing 2 hours had already passed.

"Well girls, it was fun but I have to go now."

"Awwww~ Alright. Thanks for coming Naruto." Ino said.

Naruto smiled. "No prob. I had lots of fun. We should do this again sometime."

Sakura nodded. "And maybe you could bring Sasuke. I'm sure there are….outfits that he'd like to see _you_ in."

Naruto blushed bright red and stuttered out a response, but Ino stopped him. "Don't worry about it Naru. Sasuke knows you're beautiful. C'mon Sakura, let's go. See ya Naruto."

He waved as they left. "Bye!"

Naruto turned the opposite way and began to walk towards the park. Time had flown by while he was having fun with the girls. Now it was time to don his mask and get ready to play a good game. Naruto ducked into an alleyway and slipped on his grinning fox mask. After waiting to make sure that anyone who saw him left he walked back out. He stretched for a second before taking off like a bullet towards the park. To anyone walking by it appeared as if he blurred out of existence. It was this kind of rush that made him enjoy soccer. He didn't stop running until he reached the center of the field. Taking a cursory glance around he saw that no one had shown up yet. So he sat down crossed legged. He leaned his face on his hand and started to get impatient. His leg began to bounce and his hands would occasionally twitch. After waiting for what seemed like an eternity, but was really 15 minutes, a team of local boys showed up. They were all wearing sneakers, shorts and shirts of different colors. They didn't belong to any school team, but were still great players. Naruto took pride in thinking that it was because of his influence.

"Hey Kyuubi!" The leader called. "Ready for a good game?

Naruto nodded and moved into position on one side of the field. The other boys went to their own and the game began, Naruto let them get the ball and they fanned out evenly across the field. Their leader had the ball and was running at an angle towards Naruto left. Naruto turned and started running towards his own goal. The forward with the ball caught up to him and with a quick side sweep of the leg Naruto had the ball. Without even blinking the forward turned to steal it back, but Naruto kept moving the ball between his feet and behind him. With a particularly swift kick the forward managed to kick the ball to one of his teammates. Naruto blinked before a smile spread across his face, behind his mask. These boys were getting better. Still, Naruto thought, he was better. He intercepted the player and kicked the ball through the other's legs, with Naruto following it. He ran half-way across the field before kicking the ball into the goal. The game continued with Kyuubi scoring more goals. Eventually the team of boys collapsed and panted for breath. A few groaned from the heat. The leader chuckled and looked up at the fox mask on Naruto's face.

"You just won't let us win, will you?" Naruto shook his head. "Yeah, yeah. I get it. We gotta improve and beat you on our own." With a sigh the boy flopped back down. Naruto grinned and ruffled the boys hair. Hus hand was pushed away, but it didn't deter him. With another sigh the boy let Kyuubi ruffle his hair affectionately. "Hey Kyuubi?"

"Hm?"

The boy looked to the side as if wondering what he was about to say was ok. "Um…Well we were just wondering….Why don't you join any teams?"

Naruto hummed in thought. "Well….I like to play for the fun of the sport. I'm not about winning, so I don't think any teams would even want me to join."

"But you're so good! People will kill to get you to join them!"

Naruto chuckled. "You're talkative today Katsu-kun. If I were to join a team I suppose it would be Konoha's.

Katsu's eyes widened. "Really!? I'm going there then. See ya Kyuubi!" Katsu jumped up and jogged over to his friends. "C'mon guys. Don't laze around!" He was answered with several groans. Nontheless they stood up and began to practice. Naruto chuckled and walked off the field. Unheard by him was Katsu's mumble. "Guess I should tell their captain. 'S not every day that Kyuubi takes an interest in a team."

It was later that evening when Sasuke was driving around Konoha, having nothing else to do, when he came across Naruto's apartment complex. It wasn't the best place to live but it also wasn't the worst. Naruto had electricity, water and heat so he was ok there. Deciding to check on him, Sasuke pulled into the parking lot and found a place to park. Afterwards he sauntered inside and rode the elevator up to Naruto's floor. Sasuke thought twice about knocking but before he could the door opened. In front of him stood his Naruto dressed in nothing but gray sweatpants and a towel around his neck. Water still dripped from his hair from his shower, a healthy flush on his face. Sasuke found himself drooling at all that tan skin exposed. The toned taught stomach to dusky nipples and *gulp* bared neck. A water drop dripped over his toned stomach and disappeared under his sweatpants.

"Sasuke? What are you doing here?"

Sasuke cleared his throat and looked away. "I was just passing by and thought to check on you. Now that I see you are fine, I will be leaving."

He turned to leave but a hand grabbed onto his wrist causing Sasuke to look back at the blonde. Naruto was looking up at him with begging eyes and pouting lips. "Why don't you come inside? I mean since you're here and all." Naruto nervously shuffled his feet while waiting for Sasuke's answer, who thought it was cute.

"Alright." Sasuke turned towards the door. "Just for a bit."

Naruto smiled brightly and led him inside. Sasuke glanced around the simple yet homely apartment. "Well! This is my place. Wayyy~ better than yours right?"

Sasuke snorted. "If you mean small, then yes."

"Hey! I worked real hard to keep this working." Naruto stomped into the itchen. "Sides, it isn't home that matters. It's who is living there that counts."

Sasuke quietly walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist. "you're right. There is no better place in the world because you are here."

Naruto blushed. "I meant you teme."

"Hmmm. I don't think so dobe."

Naruto chuckled. "Bastard." He turned around and pecked Sasuke on the lips. "Want to watch a movie?"

Sasuke smiled. "Sure. What kind?"

"Ever seen Underworld?" Naruto asked while throwing on a shirt.

"I think I saw part of it but never finished."

"Well come on then!" Naruto grabbed his arm and dragged Sasuke to the couch. Afterwards he put in the movie and sat down next to him. "Now you can." Sasuke smirked again and threw his arm over Naruto's shoulders, pulling the boy close. Naruto smiled and snuggled into Sasuke's side. At some point the two had fallen asleep with Naruto's head resting on Sasuke's lap. Sasuke was awoken by a shift from Naruto in his sleep. He blinked and looked down before smiling softly. He ran his fingers through Naruto's silky hair and leaned back. A quick glance at the clock told him it was time for him to leave but he didn't want to disturb Naruto. After contemplating what to do for several minutes he felt Naruto begin to stir on his lap. Bleary blue eyes opened and blinked cutely up at Sasuke.

"Mmmm….Sasuke? What time is it?"

"Time for me to go Naru."

"Mmm. No!" Naruto grabbed around Sasuke's waist and pouted.

Sasuke chuckled while peeling Naruto off him. "C'mon Naru. My family is probably worried about me." It was a lie and he knew it, but Naruto didn't.

"….fine." Naruto reluctantly released Sasuke and stood up.

Sasuke stood up and lifted Naruto's head to kiss. "I'll see you later. K?"

Naruto smiled sleepily. "K." Sasuke layed him back down and covered him in a blanket before grabbing his keys and shoes before leaving. Naruto had already fallen back asleep clutching a pillow tightly. Sasuke chuckled silently before closing the door.


End file.
